


贪欢

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 如果因害怕失去后的心理落差而克制，在失去后你会后悔不曾尽情拥有这一切的。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 4





	贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 最好先阅读完《随风而逝的故事》再看这一篇。否则有些设定会云里雾里（。）

那段疯狂的日子是从一次酒吧约会后开始的。罗德里赫小少爷借口喝多了酒，把基尔伯特带去酒店开了房。

弗朗茨·约瑟夫·埃德尔斯坦——基尔伯特看着会员卡上的名字。“你爸爸……他不会知道吗？”跟罗德里赫走进电梯时他显得局促不安。黄铜镜面被磨得锃亮，好像维也纳森林里的地下湖，令人愉悦又安宁的，在那里他们是可以一坐一下午的。基尔伯特认真地在镜子里看自己。罗德里赫背对他站着，衬衣的后背还有未干的红酒——在酒吧跳舞时有人和他相撞，不慎把酒泼到那儿。“没关系！”罗德里赫双手还抱着他的肩，但回过头对她笑，明亮的眼睛像他银质的、带古典纹章的袖口一样闪烁着，让那位冒失的女士差点丢了魂。现在电梯里充满红酒的气味，醉人的、醉心的，基尔伯特看着门打开，跟他一起走出去。

“我爸爸会收到短信的。”罗德里赫握住他的手往深幽的走廊里走。那是一条古代宫殿里才有的走廊，头顶耀眼的灯光把视野照得模糊，什么都笼着金色的光圈，这样的景象基尔伯特在父亲的画作里见到过——“凡尔赛宫，”父亲说，“凡尔赛宫里有一个镜廊，在那里举办舞会时，整个世界都是金光闪耀的模样。”是的，就像那样，基尔伯特想。他抓紧罗德里赫的手。那是温热的、柔软的，指腹上覆着的薄茧摩擦得他痒。手掌痒，心里也痒，像小猫的爪子在他心上挠，挖破一个浅浅的口子。这时鼓动的心房里就涌出一股股热流，在他身体里打转，随着踩在地毯上的步子下沉，汇集到下腹。啊，它太紧了。基尔伯特想他穿着的牛仔裤太紧了，某个部位在拉链后顶得发疼。他几乎忘记罗德里赫在说什么。直到“滴”一声房门打开，他被欲望推进房间，门又在他身后关上。罗德里赫把他压在墙上亲吻，泛着酒味的舌头钻进他口腔里。他闭上眼睛。

“我爸爸会收到短信的。他还会知道我和基尔伯特·贝什米特开了一间皇后套房。”唇齿分离时基尔伯特看到他笑了，意犹未尽地舔着自己的嘴唇，“你觉得他会用桦木条还是指挥棒呢？他会好好打我一顿的。”说话间眼镜已经不知不觉被摘下来，他温顺的双眸蒙着一层柔光滤镜似的薄雾，像冬天从盒内取出的紫水晶。基尔伯特只知道微张着嘴，远不及第一次接吻时那么主动——那次他们在中学的琴房，他一冲动把罗德里赫撞到了钢琴上，后来他才知道那把他后腰的一片都撞青了。但那个吻是甜的。他像柔软的萨赫小蛋糕，每一口都是融化巧克力从绵软的质地中钻出、在舌尖上忘情舞动的滋味。“来咬我吧，”他幻想过罗德里赫躺在被咬了一口的蛋糕中，浑身裹着巧克力浆，头发上冷却的那些变成一层外壳，让最长的一绺头发弯成一个爱心的模样，“来咬我吧，品尝我内里的甘甜。”

当然，在现实中事情是不会那样发展的。比如现在，基尔伯特回味着罗德里赫的话。他父亲会知道，他那个留着精致的山羊胡，总是将罗德里赫打得浑身红痕的父亲会知道，那事情就会变得很糟糕。基尔伯特眼睛里的欲望变淡了。他摸着墙蹭到门板上。“我们不能这样……罗德。”他想开那扇门，但罗德里赫从背后抱住他，又把他的脸扳过来亲吻。这个吻真的是甜的。基尔伯特闭着眼睛任他索取着。“没关系的，我爸爸现在在法国，等他回来就是下个月的事了。我们有一周的时间。”他推着基尔伯特到床上，一张柔软的、像海绵蛋糕那么有弹性的床。基尔伯特倒在床的正中，身体弹动了几下，罗德里赫很快除掉衣服压到他身上。他也解开自己衬衣的纽扣，但是手指的动作没那么利索了，或许是喝了酒——或许是喝了酒，他想着，在酒吧他们喝了不少酒。他的手被罗德里赫的覆上，对方灵巧的手指在他胸前工作着，很快拉出一片白皙光滑的、肌肉起伏的丘陵地带来。罗德里赫低头吻着他的胸口，基尔伯特张着双臂，手指抓紧了床单。

“啊，我亲爱的基尔伯特，你不想完全拥有我吗？”罗德里赫在他左胸吮吸出一个红色的、心形的图案，那下面是他的心脏。他的心砰砰地跳着。基尔伯特撑着上身坐起来。他当然知道罗德里赫的意思是什么。他们从十六岁开始做爱。在罗德里赫的大房子里，在他家阴冷潮湿的空房间，然后是罗德里赫精致的卧房。欧根妮·伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦女士不在家时罗德里赫又邀请他去她的床上——“罗德，这不行！”他抗拒过，但是耐不过他的软磨硬泡，最后也躺到那张铺黑色床单的床上。他母亲的房间比家里其他地方都跟阴森肃穆。一只小小的香炉放在空相框前，看起来像某种仪式。基尔伯特承认在那里做的感觉和在其他房间里都不一样。冲击他的是一种背德的快感，好像一位虔诚的修女在撒旦面前自渎时，好像他们餐桌下偷偷握着手时会有的那种。他们在罗德里赫家的各个地方都做过，唯独没去过老弗朗茨的卧房。——我想我不能在父亲的房里做那种事，罗德里赫这么解释。“上帝啊，我也不会想那么做的。”基尔伯特捂着脸回应。他记得发生这段对话时他们在别墅的天台上，迎着夏夜的晚风，他赤裸的胴体在夜幕下一阵阵地发凉。

罗德里赫在他面前翻身，躺下。基尔伯特按住他的手腕，一只瘦削的，能看到苍白皮肤下青色和紫色血管跳动的手腕。他用膝盖顶开他光裸的两条腿，挤到一片火热的谷地之间。他们从十六岁开始做爱，但基尔伯特始终没有做过索取的那个。罗德里赫是主动的，那么他就乐意担任被动的角色。罗德里赫是个体贴的情人，纵使年轻人有无穷无尽的欲望，他从未忽略过他的感受。他总是停下来询问他，温和的声线让他难以自持——像在那些所谓的“上流社会”孩子的交际圈上，基尔伯特感到无所适从时罗德里赫把头埋到他肩窝里询问他那样，他永远是体贴的，他会照顾每个人的情绪。他们的身体在几次磨合后彼此适应得很好。罗德里赫像拉一只小提琴一样在他身上演奏。他精通他身体的构造。

但现在他们在一间五星级酒店的皇后套房里。他看到罗德里赫一次性付了七天的房费——七天，刚好是他母亲外出巡演的时间。罗德里赫用热情而包容的眼神看着他，这是一种默许。基尔伯特把手探向他的下身。接着一切变得更旖旎。融化在水汽中的暧昧的低吟和甜腻的转音，像气泡酒里的泡沫般上浮，在水面堆积，在天光下炸裂、隐匿，把淡淡的甜香带给整个空间。窗帘是拉上的，灯只打开黯淡的一盏，让两人的身体都笼着不可描摹的晦暗色泽。罗德里赫的额头上有一层细密的汗珠，被基尔伯特用嘴唇抹开。咸的，不，也是甜的。他顺着额头向下，描摹过高挺的鼻梁，来到他在情动中变得鲜红的嘴唇。基尔伯特啃咬它，品尝它的柔软，让手在他腿间游走。从他鼻腔里溢出几声轻不可闻的嘤咛，像用银质的小叉子划开蛋糕表面的脆壳时那么轻。罗德里赫搂住他的脖子，把他的头压下来：“我没有那么容易坏呀，基尔伯特。尽情地享用我就好。”

“轰”地一声，有什么在基尔伯特的脑子里炸开了。像他幻想中的那些场景一般。同样的台词正在现实中被念出。他怔怔地看着罗德里赫。对方回以一个湿度极高的笑：“来吧，基尔伯特，只要对我温柔些我就不会坏。”湿度太高了，太高了，那一定饱和了。如果他此时拧一把空气，空气就能挤出粉色的樱桃酒。甜腻腻的糖浆顺着四周滑下来，拥到两人身边。

他们在这间房里度过最难忘的七天七夜。每天侍者都会将餐食送上门，基尔伯特围着一条浴巾去迎接。他们在房里不穿衣服，尽情挥霍着青春、爱与遗憾。罗德里赫的体力还是和以前一样差，没过多久便成了在操场跑完一圈后就气喘吁吁的样子，像一滩融化的奶油似的黏在床上；被用力抓捏都会泛红的身体上遍布斑驳的印痕。但他还是无度索求着，即使到最后叫哑了嗓子也向基尔伯特索求着，好像从这间房里出去后他们就会彼此分离一般。但或许也是的。基尔伯特在最后也累得不行。两具火热的身体帖在一起，从紧贴的胸腹流出的汗水混合成一片。“难道和我在一起时你的快乐是虚假的吗？”他记得在去酒吧以前罗德里赫这么问过。那时他正向罗德里赫提出分手，因为他已经意识到两人日后的道路会越来越不同。对于这个问题他无可辩驳，于是罗德里赫像往常一样搂紧了他说：“所以享受现在的欢愉就好了。”

基尔伯特认可这句话。这句话父亲老弗里德里希也对他说过。“享受现在的欢愉就好了，基尔伯特。”那天父亲在夕阳下擦拭着长笛，把每个银色的部件都擦得像太阳那么亮。“如果因害怕失去后的心理落差而克制，在失去后你会后悔不曾尽情拥有这一切的。”

**Ende**


End file.
